Spacecraft/Orbital Installations
Unmanned, self-sustaining spacecraft, satellites can be remotely-controlled from the ground, allowing humanity to continue data-gathering processes without the need to station additional manpower in space. On occasion, arming satellite platforms gives a weapon system not unlike a ground-based turret in function. Colony Ship Shipyard : Area where the colony ships were constructed. Data Satellites : Observation satellites are used in a wide variety of roles; with airspace closed as a result of Laser-class and Heavy Laser-class BETA, orbital images sometime are the only way a commander can gain an overview of a battlefield, either before, during or after action. These satellites can also provide weather information, trajectory of airborne objects, aerial-view maps, enemy force vectors, and other important information. SHADOW : Standing for 'S'paceward 'H'ardwares for 'A'll-Round 'D'efensive 'O'rdnances and 'W'arheads, SHADOW is a networked system of three components; a lunar orbit surveillance network, an early-stage nuclear launch platform at Lagrange 1, and a final interception line made up of a group of nuclear attack satellites in Earth orbit. : :: SHADOW satellites were built as part of a plan to prevent the further landing of Hive core units from lunar-based :: BETA Hives. So far, the SHADOW network has detected and deflected only one incoming object off-course; whether it was a Hive core unit or something else entirely remains a point of contention to this day. :: The SHADOW system is divided into two separate programs; ARTMISS & LID. The ARTMISS system is focused on the final interception line of Earth nuclear attack satellites controlled by OSP-1400, the command satellite. LID is the Lunar early detection and initial nuclear launch platform system for monitoring BETA activity on the Moon's surface. ARTMISS SHADOW ARTMISS System.png|The ARTMISS system overview. SHADOW ARTMISS Targets.png|The nuclear satellites can be retargeted to aim at the surface. SHADOW OSP-1400.png|Both NORAD and OSP-1400 must approve any use of the nuclear satellites. The ARTMISS system handles the operation of all Earth nuclear defense satellites and is organized via NORAD and its associated command satellite, OSP-1400. The nuclear satellites are 300 km from the Earth, whereas OSP-1400 is 1400 km in distance from the planet. While the weapons are designed to target BETA landers and other foreign, hostile objects from space, as seen in The Day After the satellites can easily be aimed back toward the Earth in order to target surface positions. In order to reprogram and fire the weapons, however, both NORAD and OSP-1400 must send approval codes to reposition and recalibrate the firing mechanisms. This is done to ensure that any rogue elements that manage to infiltrate either the satellite or the command bunker will not be able to use the WMDs against humanity. LID The LID system handles all of the organized satellites and detection networks focused on observing the lunar surface and orbit for BETA activity. The primary defense satellite used for early interception is called Space One, and is the largest satellite in LID. For surveillance, there are at least three satellites in low orbit of the Moon at all times, with a fourth one sharing the same orbit as Space One that acts as the primary collector and transmitter of data. Trivia *The ARTMISS system is a reference to the Greek Goddess, Artemis. The Greek Goddess was known to be a huntress who used a bow and arrow, carefully striking targets with deadly efficiency. Category:Hardware and Technology Category:Unlimited Category:Alternative